My Twin
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Oliver wins a contest to meet the twin kings of KinKou but when he and Brady meet they team up and mess with their friends. Contains eventual Loliver and Bra-Kayla!
1. We Are Twins

**Hey guys! This is the crossover I promised! I had always wondered what it would be like if Brady and Oliver met the I realized that since I had a FanFiction account I could write about it myself! I hope you guys like this! In this story they are all seven-teen and Oliver and Lilly aren't dating and neither is Brady and Mikayla…. Yet.**

**Summary**: Oliver wins a contest to meet the twin kings of KinKou but when he and Brady meet they team up and mess with their friends. Contains eventual Loliver and Bra-Kayla!

* * *

**Lilly POV**

"Oliver why did you enter this contest to meet these twin kings anyways?" I asked one of my best friends. "I entered it because I wanted to! I'm just happy I won because we can meet the kings then relax on the island. Besides you two are the ones that wanted me to go do something other than sit there while you painted your nails!" He responded pointing at me and my other best friend Miley who was looking at the ocean. "Well we could relax at the beach in Malibu too!" I argued back. "Would you two stop fighting! We're here anyways." Miley spoke up. I followed her eyes to where she was looking and I had to admit the island was beautiful. "Woah." Oliver whispered. The boat stopped and we then climbed off each of us with our own bags.

**Oliver POV**

One of the guards walked forward. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. "Brady?" She spoke looking at me. "No my names Oliver." I responded back. _Who in the world is Brady? We must look alike or something considering how she asked me if I was him._ She looked at me confused then turned around and said "Follow me." She started walking down the dock. The guards around us picked up our bags. While we were walking the girl kept looking at me funny but I just brushed it off. It's probably my Smoken Oken charm that she can't resist. _This is so exciting! _I thought._ I get to meet kings who I hope are around my age._ We were walking for a few minutes till we stopped in front of what I was guessing was the castle. It was huge! The girl then said, "Oh and by the way my name is Mikayla." A tall man then came up beside her and looked at me, "Brady?"

_Who in the world is this Brady guy! _"My name's Oliver." I said slightly annoyed. I mean really! I've been here for about ten minutes and they keep calling me Brady! "Ok then. My name is Mason." The man introduced himself. "Mikayla and I will go get the kings and tell them you're here." They both then walked up a staircase I hadn't noticed till now. _That must lead to the king's room. _I thought. To entertain myself while I was waiting I looked around. I saw a vault that was filled with gold and thought,_ Man these guys are rich!_ I looked over at two of the guards who were whispering to each other and looking at me. I just brushed it off. I then heard footsteps coming down so I stood up straight and looked toward the staircase.

**Brady POV**

I can't believe Boomer made a contest on a radio station so some stranger could meet us! What if they are like, crazy or something? That would be bad. Mikayla then walked into the room followed by Mason who both stopped and looked at me funny. After staring at me for a minute I asked. "What?" They were really starting to freak me out now. "Weren't you just downstairs?" Mikayla asked. "And wearing different clothes?" Her dad continued. I looked over at Boomer then back to them confused. "No I've been up here all morning." I responded slowly. "I could've sworn I just saw you in the throne room." Mikayla spoke. _Ha! She does think of me! She thinks of me so much she is starting to see me everywhere! _"I could've sworn I saw you too my king." Mason said. _Darn, there goes my theory of Mikayla seeing me everywhere she goes. _I thought.

"Anyways it's time for you two to meet the contest winner." Mikayla spoke. "Alright I need to go change then." I responded looking down at my pajamas that I was still wearing. "Boomer go ahead and go down I'll be there in a minute." I spoke to my twin brother who had been silent this whole time. "Alright just hurry up bro." He responded then followed Mikayla and Mason down the stairs. I walked into my closet and grabbed black jeans, a grey V-neck shirt, and black converse. After changing I walked over to the sink and combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I have a lot better hygiene then some people think. I then grabbed my crown and headed down the stairs.

**Oliver POV**

An African-American boy that looked around my age came down the stairs and looked at me. "Brady? How did you beat me down here? I thought you still upstairs getting dressed? He questioned. I shook my head. "My name isn't Brady! It's Oliver!" I spoke looking at Mikayla, Mason and one of the kings. "Alright then my name is King Boomer." The boy spoke while looking at me. It was like he was daring me to say something or just randomly scream out something random like_ "I'm actually this Brady person you guys are talking about and was just kidding about the whole Oliver thing! Pssht as if_!

I then heard more footsteps but didn't bother to look at who it was because I was still looking at the three people in front of me. Another boy came and stood beside Boomer. When he looked up though we both froze.

It was like looking in a mirror. We both had short black hair styled the exact same way, tan white skin, brown eyes, and even our features like our face shapes and everything was the same. The only difference between us was our clothes and even then not by much. We both had on black skinny jeans and black converse. The only difference was he had on a grey V-neck while I had on a white V-neck. He also had a crown on his head just like Boomer. _So he is the other king. _I thought. _Aren't they supposed to be twins though?_ _I look more like him then he and Boomer! _

"Woah! You guys look like twins!" Miley exclaimed from beside me. I rolled my eyes at her comment. After another minute of silence my "twin" spoke. "My name is King Brady." _Huh so he is has who everyone kept confusing me for. I guess I can see why now._ "My name is Oliver and this is Miley and Lilly." I spoke while pointing to each girl respectively. Everything became quiet again and I realized sounded the same and looked the same.

We were exactly like twins.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 1 of My Twin. Brady and Oliver have met! I hope you guys like this story so far.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Talking and Walking

**Hiya guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I've just had a bad case of writers block for this story so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Also I'm sorry if Oliver isn't exactly like he is on the show. I don't know too much about Oliver because I didn't watch Hannah Montana a lot. I know a few things about him like he calls himself Smoken Oken and his nicknames for the girls are Miles and Lils or Lilly-pop while Lilly calls him Ollie or Ollie-pop. He has a younger brother named Owen? And his moms name is Nancy I think and she is a cop? Also Oliver has a fear of gum because his Uncle was chewing gum when Oliver was little and the gum fell out of his uncle's mouth onto Oliver. Sorry if any of this is wrong like I said I didn't watch Hannah Montana much so I'm gathering what I can to try and make this story the best I can. If any of this is wrong or you have something about Oliver you would like me to add into the story please let me know in a review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Ok so we look and talk the same which is confusing since I have never met this guy in my life but is also cool because he is like my exact twin so we could defiantly mess with the others by switching our identities. Although I'm not sure if I should be freaked out right now or seeing this as very cool. Hmm. I'm just going to go with the second one. _

"So where are you three from?" I asked the trio in front of me. "Malibu." The responded simultaneously. _So they are from California. _"That's cool." Boomer spoke up beside me. I had actually forgotten the others were there I was too busy thinking about the current situation. "How old are you three? " I questioned. "We are all seven-teen." The blonde girl… Lilly? I think responded. "What about you guys?" The brunette asked. I think Oliver said her name was Miley. "Boomer, Mikayla and I are all seven-teen also." I responded, answering her previous question.

"Muhammad please show the guests to their rooms." Mason ordered the guard. He nodded then signaled some of the other guards to help him with the suitcases while the Malibu trio followed behind them. Mikayla and Mason then watched them leave before turning back to Boomer and I while looking extremely mad. "Why did you guys take Brady's plant copy out of the dungeon?" Mikayla semi-yelled at us. "And you made him lie and say his name was Oliver!" Mason also scolded.

"We didn't!" Boomer and I chorused together. "Then why is there a boy that is walking around the castle that looks exactly like Brady!" Mikayla yelled/asked. "I don't know but I can promise you guys that we didn't take my plant double out of the dungeon!" The Makoolas still didn't look convinced but they seem to let it go for now. Boomer then turned to me and said, "Brady king conference in our room now." I followed him up the stairs to our room where he whipped around and spoke accusingly, "Did you release your copy because you should have told me that you were doing that so I could get mine too!" I shook my head to get my bangs out of my eyes and replied slightly irritated, "Boomer I didn't release my copy I am telling you that guy looks like me and talks like me and we seem like twins but otherwise I have never met him in my life or even known he existed which until now was probably the same for him about me!" I finished my rant while glaring at my brother. _Why does everyone think I got my plant copy out of the dungeon! _

We were silent for a few minutes till Mikayla came in leading Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. "MY kings it's time for you to give the winner a tour of the castle." "Ok Mikayla." Boomer called after her as she stormed out of the room. "Does she not like me?" Oliver asked. "Well she doesn't really like Brady and you two seem extremely alike so maybe." Boomer responded. "She does to like me!" I protested. "She is totally in love with me!" "She is in your HEAD!" Boomer argued back. We then started to have a slap fight till Oliver and Lilly broke us apart. "Sorry." Boomer and I apologized sheepishly. "This is the king's room where Boomer and I live." I explained to the trio. We then led them out of the room and showed them places in the castle like the throne room which they had already been in, the kitchen (which Oliver exclaimed Yeah! When we showed him where it was,) the throne room, and the courtyard as well as how to get to their rooms easily. After the tour was over Boomer said he had to go Skype Rebecca and Mikayla appeared and asked Miley and Lilly if they wanted to go shopping with her which they immediately agreed to go. This only left Oliver and I. "Do you want to see the jungle?" I asked him. "Sure!" He responded with enthusiasm. I motioned for him to follow me and we began walking.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked. "Black or purple." I responded. "Same here." **(A/N I am so sorry if any of this is wrong like I said before I'm still trying to get the facts.)** "Favorite movie?" he questioned. "The Avengers." I answered without even hesitating. "You?"

"Still the same here. What about favorite food?" "Tacos for sure!" I responded. "What's your favorite song right now?" I asked. "Blown Away by Carrie Underwood." **(A/N I am obsessed with that song right now!) **He answered. "Wow am I the only one that thinks that we are like exact twins and we like a lot of the same stuff?" He exclaimed. "No you aren't and I must say, great minds do think alike!" I responded back to which we high-fived each other.

Oliver quickly looked around then said, "Should we start heading back? I mean we have been gone for a hour." I glanced at my watch and saw it was six o'clock. "Yeah we should probably get back if we want to eat dinner." I answered his questioned. After walking for about twenty minutes we finally reached the castle where everyone was standing in the throne room looking anxious.

"There you two are! Do you know how worried we were! We thought you two got lost or injured or something!" Lilly exclaimed. "Sorry Lils we were out walking and talking and we lost track of time." Oliver tried to comfort the girl. "Alright but just don't do it again!" She spoke looking a little more relieved.

"Well let's all go to the dining room to have dinner!" Boomer exclaimed then raced to the dining room. The rest of us followed and soon we were all sitting down eating pasta. I noticed during the meal Oliver and Lilly kept stealing glances at each other without the other one noticing. _Do those two have a thing for each other?_ I thought. _I'll ask Boomer what he thinks tonight. _During dinner it was mostly quiet other than the sounds of silverware hitting plates. When we were all finished the servants took away the dishes to be cleaned.

"Well I think it's about time we start to get ready for bed. What do y'all think?" Miley asked. "I agree with Miley. I'm tired and want to sleep!" Boomer spoke up. We al then bid each other good night and I walked to my room with Boomer following. After we had gotten changed and brushed our teeth and such we both laid down in bed and begin to talk like we always do before we go to sleep unless one of us is already asleep. "Hey Boomer? Did you see the way Oliver and Lilly kept glancing at each other during dinner?" I asked. "Yeah it was like how you always glance at Mikayla." He responded with a yawn. "They probably like each other but I'm tired so can we talk about this in the morning?" He asked me this time with an even bigger yawn.

"Sure thing Boom." I responded before I fell asleep myself with my thoughts swirling around what was going to happen with Oliver and the girls here.

* * *

**Done! I know the ending wasn't the best but I'm tired right now and I wasn't sure on how to end this chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again but I hope to be able to do it soon.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Which One Are You?

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been trying to finish another story and get ready for school at the same time. On the bright side I finally found my inspiration! It was hiding in my room….. So now I present to you chapter three of My Twin!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you so much you guys for the reviews! You guys are the best! Also thanks to the guest reviewer who told me Oliver sings and plays guitar like Brady!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oliver POV**

As I woke up from my awesome dream of me playing a sold out concert to millions of screaming fans I realized I wasn't in my room. After looking around for a minute I remembered everything from yesterday. I was on an island called KinKou which is ruled by twin kings Boomer and Brady which I had won a radio contest to meet, Lilly and Miley were here too, and King Brady looked exactly like me and we were like twins.

My stomach grumbled which brought me out of my thoughts. _I wonder what's for breakfast._ I want to go get breakfast but I also don't want to get up. _Breakfast or sleep? Wait what time is it?_ I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:30. _Might as well get up and go eat. _After getting up and taking a quick shower I changed into black jeans and a red shirt. I then brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Glancing at the clock again I realized it had taken me thirty minutes to get up and ready. _Awe man! I hope I didn't miss breakfast!_ I thought as I raced to the dining room.

When I reached the dining room and walked in Brady and Boomer were eating and Lilly and Miley were sitting across from them chatting away. Everyone looked up at my arrival and smiled as I was greeted with a "Good Morning!" from Boomer, Brady, and Miley while Lilly said, "What took you so long sleepyhead?" "I didn't miss breakfast?" I questioned as I sat down next to Lilly.

"Nope!" Boomer replied. "Brady and I actually just got up about thirty minutes ago and we've been in here for about five." Brady who had his mouth full of cereal, nodded. I then noticed there was milk and different kinds of cereal on a table by the wall. After getting up and grabbing me a bowl of coco puffs I sat back down before I noticed Brady had the same thing as me. _We really are like twins!_ "So what's the plan for today?" I questioned.

"Mikayla is going to show Miley and I around the island today!" Lilly exclaimed with a squeal beside me. "My girlfriend Rebecca is coming on a boat at eleven so I'm going to pick her up and then we are going to hang out." Boomer answered. "So that leaves Brady and me? I asked looking at Brady for the answer. He just nodded his head in response his mouth once again full of coco puffs. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Mikayla walked in. "Alright girls are you two ready for your tour!" Mikayla exclaimed, obviously excited to be able to hang out with girlfriends or the day instead of with the kings. With this Lilly and Miley stood up and said, "Bye boys! We'll see you three later!" before walking out the door following Mikayla.

After they left Boomer stood up as well. "I got to go get Rebecca in a little bit so I'll see you two later!" and he walked out of the dining room as well. By now Brady and I were both finished with our cereal. He then started looking at me and before I could ask why he said, "I have the exact same shirt. Do you know what we could do if we dressed up the exact same?" "No….." I responded, unsure of where he was going with this. "If we dress up the same then when everyone else comes back we could confuse them by trying to make them guess who is who and even if they get it right we could lie and say the other's name instead of our own." He spoke triumphantly like he his plan was brilliant. _It's actually a very good plan though. We could defiantly mess with everyone and drive them insane at the same time!_ "That's a very good plan but when can we do it I mean everyone has gone off to do something else." I replied slowly hoping he could come up with an idea on how we could still mess with them.

"How about I go change into the exact clothes you are wearing and then we can go do something else and this afternoon we can mess with them because everyone will be back by then!" He spoke with a smirk. "That could work!" I agreed. "Dude we are amazing!" I exclaimed happy with our plan. "Tell me about it!" he also slightly yelled since I'm guessing he was happy as well. We then started walking to his room chattering away about what we should do today. When we entered he said, "Stay here I'll be right back." Before walking into what I'm guessing was the bathroom and where the closet was. I decided that while I wait I might as well look around the room. I saw a TV, a pool table, a balcony, two twin beds which one had a framed jersey above it while the other had a guitar?" _I wonder which one of them plays?_ At this point Brady walked back out and when he stopped in front of me it was like looking in a mirror because we were dressed the same and our hair was styled the same way and everything.

"What do you think?" he questioned. "I'm thinking that we are extremely good looking!" I exclaimed before we hive-fived. "By the way which one of you plays the guitar?" I asked while pointing to the guitar on the wall. "Oh I do! I can play the piano, acoustic and electric guitar, bass, drums, and the flute!" He responded. "The flute?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised. "Don't ask." He replied.

**Brady POV **

"So do you play any instruments?" I asked Oliver. "Yeah I play the guitar and sing." He replied. "Well did you bring your guitar with you?" He then seemed to think for a minute before remembering. "Yes I did actually! I'll be right back you get your acoustic ready and I'll go get mine!" He then raced out of the room. _Maybe we both sound the same when we sing? That would be so cool if we do! I can't wait for tonight though. It is going to be so much fun messing with the others! _As I was done thinking I finished getting my acoustic ready and tuned. Oliver then walked back in and sat down on my bed with me. After pulling his guitar out of its case he tuned it and then turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yep!" I responded before realizing something. "Wait what are we going to play?" "Um… Do you know the song Hero from the Disney movie Starstruck?" He questioned. "Yeah I know that song. Should we do the unplugged one where it's just the guitar?" I replied. "Sure thing and let's just sing together." He said before we counted down. _One, Two, Three. _Before we started to play. **(A/N song is Hero unplugged from Starstruck album.)**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you want to hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary_

_Guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero,_

_Oh, I'll be a hero, yeah,_

_I'll be your hero, so incredible,_

_Some kind of miracle,_

_And when its meant to be_

_I'll become a hero, oh,_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah,_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary_

_Guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_Yeah, yeah, I'll be your hero_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero,_

_Hero_

"That was amazing!" We both exclaimed at the same time. After glancing at each other for a second we both burst out laughing. After a few minutes we were both able to finally stop laughing enough to talk. "Ok so we sound the same, whether it's talking, singing, or anything, we look the same, we dress extremely similar, and we seem to think alike. Are you sure we're not related or something? Oliver asked between laughs.

"As crazy as this is no I don't think we are related in any way whatsoever. The good thing about this is that At least we know someone who will always want to do the same things!" I responded, also laughing. We were quiet for about two seconds before we started laughing again. In the middle of our random laughing fit Boomer walked in looking extremely happy until he saw two people on the ground that looked exactly alike laughing their heads off.

"Brady? Oliver? What are you two doing?" He questioned while trying not to crack a smile at the sight in front of him. "N-Nothing!" I managed to stutter out between laughs. "Y-Yeah we were just chilling and then we randomly started laughing!" Oliver practically shrieked he was laughing so hard. "Are you two going to be able to calm down to tell me what you were doing or are you going to keep laughing?" boomer asked again. I held up two fingers to let him know it was the second choice. "Alright I'll see you two weirdos later than!" He spoke as he was walking away. "See ya!" Oliver and I yelled at the same time which brought another round of laughter.

After a few minutes more we were able to compose ourselves for good this time. "So what should we do now?" Oliver questioned, still grinning like a fool. I'm sure I was the same way. I glanced at my watch to see it was eleven-thirty. Alright it's elven-thirty. That means Rebecca is here and the girls are going to be back at noon so how about we keep playing until everyone is here than we can try and get them to guess who is who?" He nodded probably thinking it over.

"That could work!" He exclaimed slowly to which we both sat down on my bed again and began to play some more. To pass the time we played Back To December by Taylor Swift, Just Friends by Shane Harper, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction and many more.

When I finally bothered to check my watch I noticed it was twelve-ten. "Aright come on man it's time to put our plan in action!" I spoke excitedly while putting my guitar down and standing up. Oliver than nodded and said "Yeah!" before setting his guitar down and following me down the stairs to the throne room.

**Oliver POV**

As we were walking down to the throne room I was a little bit nervous. I knew our plan would work pretty well I was just hoping no one was going to be mad at us for tricking them. I really don't want Lilly or Miley mad at me. _Especially Lilly 'cause you LOVE her!_ The little voice in my head nagged. It was true and I'll admit it. I was in love with my best friend. I'd tell her but I don't think she feels the same way.

By now we were in the throne room and everyone was staring at us. It was a little unnerving but I could handle it. "You guys are dressed the same now! How are we supposed to tell who is who now!" Miley slightly yelled at us. We both winced at her tone. Brady than spoke, "You're not supposed to know it's for you to guess!"

"Fine then but if we get it right you two have to do something for us!" Boomer smiled triumphantly. "Ok but you only get one try and if you get it wrong then you have to do something for us!" I spoke this time while smirking. Everyone then started to circle us and look at us trying to find a difference or something to tell us apart._ Ha! They will never be able to tell the difference! Brady and I looked and tried as much as we could to find a difference in appearance but there wasn't one!_ After about five minutes Brady spoke up. "Are you guys going to guess or are you going to keep staring at us?" He was defiantly annoyed. I was too though so I don't blame him. "Boomer you do it I mean you're Brady's brother you should be able to tell which one is your own brother!" Miley pushed Boomer forward so he was standing in front of us. "Alright then! You- He pointed to Brady- are…..Oliver?"

"Nope!" Brady replied triumphantly. "Try again bro!" We then hive-fived before turning to the others while smirking." Now as for what you guys have to do…." I glanced at Brady thinking the same thing he was. "You guys have to go get us lunch!" We both cried out at the same time. Everyone else sighed. "Alright how about we all eat lunch together then?" Lilly suggested. "OK." Everyone agreed. I then followed Boomer to this pirate restaurant where they had fish. We all ordered before we started up conversations amongst the group. The girls were talking about going shopping later while Boomer, Brady, and I were talking about going to the beach. "Well then it's set! After lunch the guys will go back to the castle to change and go to the beach while we girls will be going shopping at the mall." Mikayla said. With this we paid and left each group splitting up to go to their destinations.

**Boomer POV**

When I got back to the castle with Brady and Oliver I turned to them and said," Be sure to wear DIFFERENT swimsuits ok?" I made sure to emphasize the word different. Knowing these two they would wear the same thing just to mess with me and everyone else. "OK Ok Boom we will I promise! No need to be upset!" Brady spoke while patting me on the back. I then turned to walk to my room with Brady following me and Oliver left to go to his room.

When we got upstairs we took turns changing and when Brady came out he was wearing black and purple swim trunks with a black swim shirt while I was wearing blue and red swim trunks and a blue swim shirt. After grabbing my surfboard and Brady grabbed his and an extra for Oliver we walked downstairs to fins Oliver in white swim trunks with red lines going down the sides and a red swim shirt. Brady then handed the other surfboard to Oliver who in turn asked, "Are we ready?" I nodded yes and we all started to walk to the beach together.

After arriving at the beach we then sat everything down and went swimming for a bit before we went surfing. Before we finished all three of us had fallen off our board at least twice if not more *cough Brady cough*. When we looked at the time I noticed it was six o' clock and we had been here for about five hours. As we started heading back to the castle I thought, _Maybe having Oliver here won't be that bad. Brady seems happy so I'm good with him. Oliver and Brady are almost exactly alike so Oliver and I should get along as well as Brady and I do. Maybe all three of us can be best friends together._

As soon as we walked into the castle we split up again and went to change into dry clothes. After Brady and I had finished changing we went to meet in the dining room with everyone else where the girls were chattering away as Oliver looked bored since he was the only guy in the room at the time. Everyone glanced up our arrival and then the girls went back to talking about who knows what and Oliver looked relieved. Brady then sat on one side of Oliver and I sat down beside Brady. We all then enjoyed an awesome meal of turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, cranberries, and rice. After we all finished it was eight o'clock to which we bid each other good-night and we all split up.

Brady and I entered our room and changed into our pajamas and then sat down on our beds so we could start talking like we do every night before bed. "So Boom I came up with an idea to make Lilly and Oliver realize they like each other!" Brady spoke excitedly. "And what is this great plan of yours the wise and insane Brady?" I questioned my grinning brother. "Well tomorrow at dinner I'll suggest a game of truth or dare that we can all play in our pajamas up here in our room and when it's one of their turns if they say truth then we ask them if they like the other or if they say dare we dare them to kiss each other!" He spoke pretty fast but since I've grown up with him I know how to decipher him when he gets excited. I thought his plan over and I must admit it sounds like I good plan. Plus I know that Brady and Mikayla like each other so I could do the same thing to them. I just can't tell Brady of my plan. "It very well could work." I said addressing his previous comment. "Alright well good night Boom!" Brady spoke before I heard a snore. _Man that boy falls asleep fast!_ "Good-Night Brady." I spoke before dozing off myself.

* * *

**Done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far! Also me being me I had to add a song in here. In the next chapter they will have their game of Truth or Dare!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait for this! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Without further ado, Chapter 4: Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

As I woke up from my dreams filled with happy and romantic scenes between Brady and I there was a knock on my door. I quickly got out of bed yelling a quick, "One minute!" before walking over to the door and opening it. Brady was standing there with a small smile on his face. "Hi Mikayla! I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast with me?" He greeted with a hopeful glint in his eyes. I smiled at this. "Sure thing let me just change real quick and I'll be right out! You can sit on my bed while you wait if you want!" I responded while grabbing some clothes and walking towards my bathroom. "Ok! I'll be out here!" He spoke with obvious happiness in his voice. _Yes! He finally sort of asked me out!_ I actually really like Brady but I'm not sure if he feels the same way or if he just flirts to flirt.

I quickly got dressed in a tank top and shorts before brushing my hair and my teeth. _Got to look good for Brady!_ After I finished I walked out of my bathroom to find Brady with his back to me and he was looking around the room. "Ready?" I spoke up from right beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh yeah! Shall we be going?" He spoke while offering me his hand. "Of course!" I replied before taking his hand. He then led me out of my room and to the dining room, which during our walk we shared a comfortable silence. It was actually pretty nice.

Once we reached the dining room Brady opened the door for me and allowed me to walk in first. "Thank you." I told him when he pulled my chair out for me before sitting in his own chair across the table from me. The breakfast on the table looked amazing. There was biscuits, pancakes, eggs, milk, gravy, bacon, waffles, and cinnamon rolls. "I made sure we got here early so we could get whatever we wanted before everyone else came." Brady admitted as we picked what we wanted to eat. "That's very sweet Brady." I praised him with a smile. He, of course, smiled at this as well. We both started to enjoy our breakfast, talking occasionally about random things like the weather, Rebecca and Boomer, Lilly and Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver being here, and other things.

Right as we were almost done eating Brady spoke up, "Mikayla do you think you could help me with something later?" _I wonder what he wants. He doesn't usually ask me for my help on anything._ "Sure thing Brady! What do you need?" I questioned the smiling boy in front of me who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oliver and Lilly both seem to like each other so Boomer and I were planning that tonight we get everyone together and we play a game of Truth or Dare. What we had planned is that if one of them choses truth we ask them if they like the other and if they chose dare we make them kiss, to which they will feel sparks, and realize they are perfect for one another!" He finished with a triumphant grin. "Would you like to help us with our plan?" He asked after a moment.

I thought this over._ It would be awesome if they really did realize they are perfect for one another just like how I wish Brady would realize the same thing for us! There's no harm in trying at least! _"Alright I'll help!" I agreed after a minute or two of debating in my head. "Awesome! This is going to be really cool!" Brady exclaimed excitedly.

"What's going to be really cool?" Boomer questioned as he walked into the room followed by everyone else. "I'll tell you later Boom, ok?" Brady responded. Boomer nodded his head to this probably trying to guess what Brady was talking about in his head. Brady and I sat with everyone while they ate and when they were done Oliver went with Miley and Lily to walk around Kinkow for a while, Boomer and Brady went to do who knows what, and Rebecca and I were walking around and chit-chatting with each other. She is the only person who knows about my crush on Brady.

**No one's POV**

The day passed quickly for all three groups. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver explored for a while before Lilly and Oliver went surfing while Miley was sunbathing. Mikayla and Rebecca spent the day talking and walking around the mall trying to find some cute clothes Mikayla could wear to impress Brady that night, and the twin kings were getting everything in their room ready for that night's game of Truth or Dare.

**Brady POV**

Everyone was coming up to Boomer and I's room for our game of Truth or Dare after they changed into their pajamas. When Mikayla walked in I couldn't speak though. She looked beautiful in some cute pajama pants with cats on them and a shirt that said "It's hard being purrfect," with a cat on it that was in a robe and had a cup of coffee. Mikayla looked so pretty that the only thing I could say was, "Hi Mikayla!" and even then I was stuttering.

After we all got seated we played a couple of rounds with everyone doing silly things like trying to sing in French or us guys having to take off our shirts or something. Finally it was time for me to put my plan into action. "Alright Lilly, Truth or Dare?" she paused to think for a moment before responding, "Dare" I smirked at this. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Oliver!" I spoke triumphantly. Oliver froze at the mention of his name. "Ok." Lilly shrugged before turning to Oliver, who was sitting beside her, and kissed him on the lips. They both actually started to get into the kiss before Boomer cleared his throat and all the girls glared at him. When Oliver and Lilly pulled away from their kiss they were both grinning like crazy. I smiled at this. My plan had worked.

We played a couple more rounds before it was my turn again. "Alright Brady. Truth or Dare?" Boomer asked with a smirk. _Why is he smirking? Hmm._ "Dare." I replied confidently. "I dare you to kiss Mikayla!" This time I was the one who froze. "O-Ok." I managed to stutter out before I turned to Mikayla, who was sitting on my right. We both leaned in and the moment our lips touched I felt sparks. After about a minute we both pulled away with goofy grins on our faces, much like Oliver and Lilly had before us.

"Alright well I'm tired! Time for bed everyone!" Boomer exclaimed with a yawn while standing up. Everyone stood up to leave and I grabbed on to Mikayla's hand to make her stop right outside the door. "Mikayla, I felt something when we kissed and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me?" I asked nervously. "Yes!" She exclaimed while jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. When she hopped off of me she smiled and said, "See you in the morning, boyfriend!" before walking off, leaving me to my thoughts. I walked back into my room and got ready for bed, smiling the whole time.

**Oliver POV**

I stopped Lilly outside her room and turned her to face me. "Lilly, when we kissed I know that there ws something there and I have liked you for a long time and I figured now was a good time to tell you so, will you go out with me." I asked her, extremely nervous of her reply. "I would love to go out with you Ollie." She responded before giving me a hug and turning to her door. "Good-night Ollie!" "Good-night Lilly." I responded with glee before turning to my own room and getting ready for bed.

_I finally got the girl!_

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Preparing For The Date

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also credit to IlovePairofKings for the idea of the other "twin" substituting for a date or something!**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the sunlight immediately blinding me. "Boomer?" I mumbled. "Are you awake?" I heard Boomer shift in his bed beside me. "Yes I'm awake." Boomer mumbled back. "What time is it?" I asked as I tried to cover my eyes from the sun. "I don't know." Boomer responded before he fell back asleep, soft snores coming from him seconds later. I smiled at my brother before rolling on my side and trying to fall back asleep.

"My kings, it's time to wake up." Mikayla announced as she walked into the room. I groaned before trying to bury deeper under my sheets. Mikayla giggled before walking over to my bed and softly shaking me. "I know you're awake Brady. Come on, time to get up." Mikayla spoke softly, almost lulling me back to sleep. "Brady, don't fall asleep on me. It's almost ten a.m. Wake up you goofball." I mumbled a "No" and tried to go even farther under the covers. I laid there for a moment, thinking I had won and Mikayla had let me go back to sleep until the covers were yanked off of my bed and I was blinded by sunlight once more. "Mikayla!" I whined before I felt her give me a small kiss on the lips.

"If you get up now then you can have more than just a small kiss." Mikayla tried to bribe me. _So, I can either fall back asleep which I can do anytime, or I can get up and receive and kiss from my amazing and beautiful girlfriend. _"Fine, I'm up." I grumbled as I sat up and crawled out of bed to stand in front of Mikayla who looked at me with an innocent expression. "Sorry, did I wake you? My bad." She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down for a kiss.

After a minute I pulled away. "It was worth it though." I mumbled. Mikayla smiled before pulling away. "Alright then. Wake up your brother and meet me downstairs in the dining room." With this Mikayla left the room. I turned to my brother who was still sleeping while snoring. I smiled before shaking my brother. "Wake up Boomer. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I kept repeating this until Boomer groaned and rolled over, almost falling off the bed. "Come on Boom. It's time to get up." I rolled my eyes as Boomer started to sit up before falling back down on the bed.

"I don't want to get up." Boomer groaned before rolling onto his side and trying to hide under the covers, much like I had done earlier with Mikayla. "Boomer, if you don't get up know I'm going to drag you out of your bed and all the way downstairs by your feet." I jumped before looking to the guard girl who was standing at my side. "Brady, calm your girlfriend down." Boomer groaned before trying to hide under his covers once more. I smiled at Mikayla and was about to ask her to at least give my brother a chance to get up when she reached up and gave me another peck before turning me and pushing me into the bathroom so I could get ready. Once the door closed I heard a _Thump _before an "Ow! Mikayla!" as my brother hit the floor. I smiled to myself before getting ready for the day.

**Oliver POV**

"Oliver. Ollie. Ollie-pop. Wake up." I groaned before smiling and opening my eyes to find my amazing girlfriend Lilly standing beside my bed. "Good morning Lilly-pop!" I greeted her as I sat up and yawned. Lilly smiled and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Come on. It's time to get up sleepyhead." Lilly teased. I smiled at her before crawling out of bed. "Alright then. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." I hugged my girlfriend before giving her a small peck on the lips and watching her walk out of the room. I then searched through my suitcase to find some new clothes to wear before quickly changing and getting ready for another day on Kinkow.

A few minutes later I walked into the dining room, ready for breakfast. "Good morning everybody!" I exclaimed as I sat down. Everyone waved before continuing to eat. I made myself a bowl of cereal before digging in. After a few minutes we all finished eating and began to decide what we were doing for the day. Well, we're going to have a girl's day." Miley said while motioning to the other girls at the table. Boomer, Brady, and I nodded. The girls then stood up and walked out of the room, probably to Mikayla's room or somewhere to sit down and chit-chat. I then thought of an idea. "Lilly, wait!" I called as I stood up and raced after the girls, leaving the two brothers to look at each other confused. When I ran into the hallway the girls turned around to look at me. "Hey, you two go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." Lilly spoke to Miley, Mikayla, and Rebecca before turning to me. "Hi Olli-pop!" Lilly greeted me with a small kiss. "Hi Lilly. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date tonight?" I asked, extremely nervous. Lilly smiled at me. "Sure Ollie!" I smiled in relief. "Alright then, I'll meet you at seven in the throne room?" Lilly smiled and nodded her head. "I'll see you later Ollie-pop!" Lilly then ran to catch up with her friends. I sighed in relief before walking back into the dining room.

"What was that about?" Brady asked me as soon as I walked in the room. "I asked Lilly out on a date!" I exclaimed. "Awesome man! Do you want us to help you plan the date?" Boomer piped up from beside his brother. "Yes please! You guys know all of the awesome spots on this island I could take her!" I exclaimed, excited for my date and thankful for the brothers' help. We all then stood up and walked to the kings' room, ready to plan my date with Lilly.

**Lilly POV**

"So, what did Oliver ask you?" Miley questioned as soon as we were in Mikayla's room. "Yes, what did he ask?" Rebecca squealed from beside Miley. "Well, Oliver asked me on a date! Tonight!" I exclaimed, causing the other girls to burst in to squeals and giggles. "I'm so happy for you Lilly!" Miley hugged me, nearly choking me to death. "Thanks Miley!" I laughed at Mikayla and Rebecca because they were jumping up and down like crazy. "We have to get you ready. Let's get to work girls!" Miley exclaimed before sitting me down in a chair and starting to prepare me for my date.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Done! You look amazing Lilly!" Rebecca exclaimed as she backed away from me after applying a tiny amount of blush to me. Miley and Mikayla stood on either side of Rebecca, both smiling like crazy. "You look beautiful!" Miley squealed right as Mikayla squealed, "You look awesome!" The two then looked at each other before laughing. I stood up and walked over to a full length mirror that Mikayla had in her room. I was wearing a blue dress that stopped right above my knees, black sandals, and a gold necklace that said "Skater Girl" on it. My hair flowed off my shoulders and down my back and I had a tiny amount of make-up on, which I had to fight the other three girls not to apply too much. I thought I looked amazing. I just hoped Oliver thought so too. "It's time you get going girl!" Rebecca giggled as she pushed me out the door. "Good luck!" Miley and Mikayla chorused behind her. I smiled and waved to them before walking to the throne room, ready for my date.

**Brady POV**

"Come on Oliver! You're going to be late for your own date!" I yelled at my friend, who was still getting dressed in the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" Oliver yelled back. He was probably dressed but since he is so nervous he's hoping to put the date off for a little bit. I sighed before walking downstairs to tell Lilly that Oliver was on his way. As soon as I reached the throne room I saw Lilly. She looked extremely pretty. "Hey Lilly-" I was about to tell her about Oliver when she interrupted me. "Oliver! You're ready!" I smiled at her. "Lilly I-" I tried to speak again but she cut me off. "I'm ready to go when you are Ollie." I smiled at her once more and was about to speak again when she started to drag me out of the castle. I could only only turn around and glance at Oliver, who was halfway down the stairs, and mouth a quick "Help me." To him before I was dragged away. _This is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. The Date

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on other things as well as this story! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Oliver POV**

I watched as my girlfriend dragged one of my best friends out of the castle to go on _my_ date. I knew it was just a misunderstanding but it still stung. "Hey Brady, did Oliver just leave?" I heard Boomer's voice behind me. I whirled around to look at him. "Oliver? What are you still doing here? I thought you were going on a date with Lilly?" Boomer looked at me confused.

"Well, I was, but Lilly thought Brady was me so she walked away with him." I said sadly. "Oh, that's not good." Boomer responded. "You're missing your date and if Mikayla finds out about this then she is going to kill Brady." Boomer winced, most likely at the thought of Mikayla attacking his brother. "Is there any way that Brady and I could switch places without anyone knowing?" I asked the king. Boomer seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "We might be able to. The place where we set up the date has plenty of areas for you to hide until we can switch you guys."

I nodded my head in response. "Let's go then!" I spun around again and rushed down the stairs and into the plaza, only to stop at the castle doors. "Um….. Which way was it again?" I turned around to look at Boomer sheepishly. Boomer shook his head before walking ahead of me. "Just follow me." I nodded my head before we walked into the jungle. _I'm coming Lilly._

**Brady POV**

I glanced behind me as I watched the castle become farther and farther away. _I am so sorry Oliver! _I thought as I continued to walk with Lilly. _There has to be a way for Oliver to switch places with me! I can't go on his date! _I shook my head before concentrating on just walking quietly and getting Lilly and I to the date area.

After walking with Lilly for a few more minutes, we arrived at the spot where Oliver's date was supposed to be. Earlier in the day Boomer, Oliver, and I had set up a table with a blue table cloth, candles, and a small glass vase with a single blue lily in it. "Oliver, this is beautiful." Lilly whispered from beside me. "It's not as beautiful as you are Lils." I glanced around to see where Oliver's voice had come from. Lilly blushed, unaware that I hadn't been the one complimenting her and that her real boyfriend was hiding somewhere in the bushes.

I finally found Oliver, only to see him hiding next to Boomer. "What are you guys doing here?" I mouthed to the two, trying not to let Lilly see. Oliver motioned for me to come over to them. I shook my head before motioning to Lilly. Oliver then held something up. It was the food basket that had the food for the date in it. I suddenly realized what they wanted me to do. "I'm going to go get the food. I'll be right back." I spoke while turning to Lilly. "Ok. Don't be too long Ollie-pop!" Lilly reached up to give me a small peck on the lips but I turned away at the last second so she kissed my cheek instead. Lilly immediately pulled back while looking at me confused.

"I'm going to get the food." I managed to choke out before turning and walking towards the clearing that was next to this one. Once I walked through the trees I found Oliver and Boomer. "What was that?" Oliver exclaimed quietly as I walked up to them, as not to alert Lilly they were here. "Well I couldn't let her kiss me now could I?" I whispered in response. Oliver looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Fine."

"Oliver? Where are you?" We all started to panic as Lilly's voice drifted into the clearing. "Quick, hide!" I hissed before spinning around, the food basket in my hands. "I'm right here Lils." Lilly smiled at me but there was confusion and uncertainty in her eyes. "Let's eat then…" Lilly trailed off slowly. I nodded my head and smiled at her before leading her back to the table. I pulled out Lilly's chair for her before sitting in mine. "Thanks Ollie." Lilly smiled at me again. "Anything for you Lilly." I smiled back at her before setting our food out.

We both had spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs. After I finished setting everything up, Lilly began eating. I however looked around for Oliver. I spotted him standing behind Lilly, right next to a bush so he could hide if he needed to. "So Oliver, what do you think of Kinkow since we've arrived?" I shifted my gaze so I was looking at Lilly. "Well," I looked over to where Oliver was to find him waving his arms around frantically. "I think it's a nice island and the people seem friendly." I spoke slowly, trying to figure out what Oliver was trying to tell me with his wacky hand movements. Lilly nodded. Oliver silently sighed behind her.

"What about the kings? What do you think of them?" I looked to Oliver for help once more. He gave me thumbs up in response to Lilly's question. "The kings are fun to hang out with. They seem nice and Brady is just like me so it would be hard to not get along, considering how we like all the same things." Oliver smiled at my response and nodded his head, signaling that I gave a good response.

"That's good." Lilly smiled before continuing eating. While her head was down I looked over to Oliver. He motioned for me to tell Lilly I was going somewhere before holding something up. It looked like a bracelet. I nodded my head before turning to Lilly. "I need to go get something. I'll be right back Lilly-pop." I used the other nickname I had heard from Oliver before standing up and walking over to where Oliver and Boomer were. Once I walked into the clearing I found Oliver and Boomer standing there, Oliver holding his jacket.

"Here, give me your jacket." Oliver whispered. I nodded my head, thankful for us wearing the exact same clothes minus the jacket. I quickly slid my jacket off and handed it to Oliver while he handed me his. "Go impress your girl Oliver." I smiled at him before he walked out to go on his date. I then turned to Boomer. "Ready to go home?" Boomer nodded his head and together we walked back to the castle. _Thank goodness Oliver and I were able to switch. I hope he had the best time ever on his date with Lilly._

**Oliver POV**

"I'm back Lils." I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek before sitting down. "Where did you go Ollie?" Lilly looked up at me with a questioning look. "I went to get your surprise." I smiled at Lilly. "What is it Ollie-pop?" Lilly looked at me, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "It's a surprise Lilly."

"Please tell me Ollie!" I smiled at Lilly's puppy dog eyes. "Nope!" I responded, dragging out the "P". "Fine." Lilly sat back and continued eating. I smiled before digging into my now cold food. After a few minutes of us eating silently and sneaking glances at one another Lilly and I both finished. I quickly packed all of our plates and silverware in the basket I had brought before turning to Lilly.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Lilly smiled and walked over to me so she was right in front of me. "What is it Ollie?" Lilly looked at me, the curiosity still shining in her beautiful eyes. "Close your eyes and you will find out." I smiled at Lilly who immediately closed her eyes, eager for her surprise. I pulled the bracelet out of my pocket before clipping it onto her wrist. As soon as the cool metal touched her skin Lilly's eyes flew open. When she saw the bracelet she gasped. It was a golden bracelet with a crystal heart on it. The words L+O were carved into the back of the heart.

"Oliver, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Lilly spoke with admiration in her voice as she studied the bracelet. "I'm looking at something even more beautiful right now." I whispered to Lilly causing her to blush. "This is amazing Ollie. Thank you so much!" Lilly exclaimed while throwing her arms around me in a hug. I smiled as Lilly pulled back slightly and reached up. I immediately leaned down in response as our lips met in a kiss. It was pure bliss. The kiss was mind-blowing. Everything felt perfect.

After a few minutes because of lack of air, Lilly and I had to pull away. We stood still, our foreheads touching, both of us gasping for breath. "That was amazing." I whispered breathlessly. "Who knew Smoken Oken was a good kisser?" Lilly teased. I playfully rolled my eyes before responding, "Smoken Oken knew, that's who." Lilly giggled before we pecked each other on the lips and pulled away.

I quickly grabbed the basket that had our food in it and with one arm around Lilly's waist, began walking back to the castle. We walked for a few minutes before we finally reached the castle. We walked to our rooms before Lilly turned to me. "I had a great time tonight Oliver." Lilly smiled at me, causing me to smile back as well. "I did too Lilly. We should defiantly do this again." I leaned down and gave Lilly a small kiss before she walked into her room. I sighed happily before turning and walking into my room as well. I quickly got ready for bed before laying down and falling asleep, my dreams full of the beautiful girl that I called mine.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Good-Byes

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! This is going to be the LAST chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Happy New Year's Eve! I hope everyone had a fantastic year!**

**Shout Outs: Thank you to everyone who either reviewed, favorited, or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I was bombarded by questions from the girls as I walked back into my room. "How was it? Did he kiss you? Did Oliver give you that bracelet? It's so pretty!" All of the girls began to giggle. I burst into a wide smile, my cheeks still slightly red from my kiss with Oliver. "Well?" All of the girls leaned forward in anticipation.

"That date was amazing! Oliver kissed me, and yes, he did give me this bracelet!" I answered all of their questions with a huge smile on my face as I fingered with the bracelet. Everyone squealed. "That's awesome Lilly!" Miley exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thanks Miley." I smiled at my best friend who in turn smiled back at me. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm exhausted. I need some sleep." Everyone nodded their heads before we all split up to our own rooms and retired for the night. I smiled as I lay down on my bed after changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth, my thoughts drifting back to my date with Oliver. I absentmindedly touched my lips with my fingers, the memory of Oliver kissing me playing over and over again in my head.

**The Next Morning Oliver POV**

"Oliver… Oliver…. Time to get up Ollie. Wake up Ollie-pop!" I smiled slightly as I recognized the voice of who was trying to get me to wake up. "I'll get up, only if I get a kiss." I opened my eyes to look at Lilly's expression. Lilly shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I don't know…. Maybe if my lazy boyfriend got up then he could have a kiss." My eyes widened as I watched Lilly turn and begin walking to the door. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" I exclaimed, hopping out of bed. Lilly spun around and looked at me, a smirk playing on her face.

"It's about time Ollie-pop." I smiled as I walked over to my beautiful girlfriend before leaning down to give her a long, sweet kiss. When we pulled away I leaned my forehead against Lilly's and we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. I then realized something. "Lily, today's our last day." My beautiful girlfriend looked at me confused before understanding crossed her face. "It's our last day on Kinkow." She sighed.

I nodded my head solemnly. Neither of us really wanted to leave, but we knew that we needed to go back to Malibu sooner or later anyways. "Come on, you need to get dressed and pack." I nodded at Lilly's words before giving her a small kiss. "I'll be downstairs in about thirty minutes." Lilly nodded before she left the room. I sighed before turning to the mess that was my room. "Time to clean." I muttered before getting to work.

**30 Minutes Later**

_I'm finally finished! Awesome!_ I started to do a little happy dance around the now clean room. "Oliver, what are you doing?" I froze, my arms still in the air before spinning around, my face turning red. Miley and Lilly were both standing in the doorway, arms crossed and small smiles beginning to show. "Uh, um, I, I was," I glanced around the room, trying to explain what I had been doing without looking like a fool. Finally my eyes landed on my suitcase. "I just finished packing and I was stretching!" I exclaimed, hoping that they would take the suitcase.

"Really Oliver, cause it kind of looked like you were doing some sort of happy dance." Lilly accused as she walked into the room, Miley right behind her. "No, I wasn't!" I protested as the girls came to a stop in front of me. "Whatever you say. Now come on, Boomer and Brady said they wanted us to meet them in the throne room before we leave." Miley smiled before she and Lilly both grabbed one of my arms and we all walked to the throne room together, me dragging my suitcase and guitar case behind me.

"Hi guys!" I yelled as I walked into the throne room. Boomer and Brady whirled around, both smiling. "Hey Oliver, Miley, Lilly." They both greeted as they walked over to us. "So, what did you guys need?" Boomer and Brady looked at one another before handing us a piece of paper. "This has Boomer's, Mikayla's, Candace's, Rebecca's, and my phone numbers and email addresses on it so we can all talk together when you guys get back to Malibu." I took the piece of paper from Brady. "Thanks guys. We will defiantly be sure to contact you when we get back home."

We all smiled at one another. "Oliver, Miley, Lilly, the boat is here." Everyone's gazes shifted to Mason and Mikayla who had just walked in, followed by Candace and Rebecca. "We are going to miss you guys so much!" All of the girls cried as they joined in a giant group hug. I smiled and shook my head before turning to Boomer and Brady. "So, this is it for now?" They both nodded. "Maybe one day you could come visit me in Malibu?" They both smiled and nodded eagerly. "That would be awesome!" They both exclaimed. I smiled. "Hug?" Boomer questioned, holding his arms up. Brady and I both nodded before we did a little group hug of our own.

"It's time to go." I broke away from the hug before turning to Mason, Lilly and Miley standing next to him. "Yes sir." Mason nodded before he grabbed my bag and I picked up my guitar. Two other guards picked up Miley and Lilly's stuff and we were off, all of our new friends trailing behind us. We walked together in silence until we reached the docks. I handed Mason my guitar before the girls and I turned to our new friends.

"This has been an awesome time you guys. I hope that we can meet up again in the future, but until then, we will miss you all." I smiled at Lilly's words. Together the girls and I then boarded the boat. We took off a few minutes later, all of us waving until the island and our friends were out of sight. I wrapped my arms around my beautiful girlfriend's waist. "I'm going to miss them." Lilly sighed. I squeezed her slightly.

"I'm going to miss being able to hang out with more guys." I smiled, causing Lilly to push my shoulder in amusement. "Well, we could always turn the boat around and you could go live with them instead of coming home with Miley and I." Lilly smirked. I looked at her, horrified. "What! No! I couldn't leave you guys!" I exclaimed. Lilly giggled. "I know Ollie. I'm just teasing you." I smiled at my silly girlfriend before giving her a small, sweet kiss.

"Alright you two, I want to make it through this ride without having to hurl so please keep the lovey-dovey to a minimum!" Miley teased. Lilly and I shook our heads in amusement at our friend before kissing again. A thought then occurred to me. "You know, I won a lot more than a radio contest. I won new friends, and a beautiful girlfriend. I say that's the best prize ever!" Lilly smiled at my words. "You aren't the only one who won something. I now have three more friends and an amazing boyfriend." I smiled.

"Don't you mean Smoken boyfriend?" Lilly rolled her eyes at my words. "Alright then, Smoken Oken." I hugged Lilly. "That's more like it." I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle slightly. "You do realize we are going to have to tell our parents when we get back, right?" My eyes widened at Lilly's words. "Oh my." Lilly just giggled and walked over to Miley before sitting down in a chair next to her. _Oh well. Home, here I come. _I smiled as I glanced back towards where Kinkow was once more before walking over and sitting next to the girls, ready for the long journey ahead. _At least I found My Twin._

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! For the last time of this story,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
